Battle of Lubbock, Texas
The Battle of Lubbock, Texas took place during the Great Civil War Prelude After the Battle of Anur Khufos, Jedi Trey Batiste and Joshua Woods discovered a hologram of a Munificent-class star frigate being destroyed by a gravity bomb on Alzoc III. Further investigation by Anakin Skywalker revealed the culprit was bounty hunter Cad Bane, who stole of the bombs from his rival, Kul Teska. Teska was planning to use the bomb to destroy whats good fam the Naboo sun to prove his worth to Dooku. Meanwhile, Senator Padmé Amidala, who was investigating a rumoured Sepratist base near Naboo, was kidnapped by Teska's droids. Discovering her disappearence, the Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu, accompanied by Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano, led an army of clones to infiltrate and destroy the laboratory. The Battle Commander Cody and Captain Rex created a diversion while Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi snuck into the droid facility and destroyed the shield generator, allowing the main body of troops, commanded by Mace and Ahsoka, to destroy the main building. Inside, Crassus and Ludo faced Teska, while Ryan, Micheal, and Robbie brought the Romans to the rendevous point, trying to escape Anur Khufos, who was trying to impeded their advance. By the time Valens and The Spartan arrived, the General was already close to destroying the freighter. After a short duel, The Spartan and Valens deafeated Grevious, while the County escaped. Before they could capture him, however, Dark Acolyte Tol Skorr appeared and took his injured master, Count Dooku� to a hidden Sheathipede-class transport shuttle, in which they escaped. Meanwhile, The Beva Boyz and The Skywalkers had already diffused the bomb, defeated Teska and saved the Senator. In the end, the Jedi escaped with the captive senator, leaving Teska and his experiments to die in the burning wreckage of the laboratory. The First Battle In Lubbock was the initial conflict in what would ultimately prove to be a series of four separate battles between the forces of the Roman Army� and the Mandalorians over a six-week period in 2010. It was the first battle since the taking of Flashpoint Station four months earlier.� Lubbock an agricultural world with a comparatively small population of 16 million inhabitants—possessed the ill fortune to have been located along the Industrial System, a hotly-disputed Outer Rim battlezone contested by both sides. Although, by the time of the last battle there, the Mandalorians had been slowed in their drive of conquest within that region for well over a year, the enemy still managed to mount a formidable enough siege-front against the entrenched Roman naval groups commanded by Greneral Crassus, and both sides eventually conceded the conflict to be a draw; the Roman forces withdrawing to nearby Subway Station. The specific victor in this first battle remains unknown. The Second Part '''was part of a successive confrontation in what would ultimately prove to be a series of four separate battles between the forces of the Bronx OutLawz and the Mandalorians over a six-week period in 2010. The specific victor in this second battle were The OutLawz. The '''Third Part was the penultimate confrontation in what would ultimately prove to be a series of four separate battles between the forces of the Spartans� and the Mandalorians over a six-week period in 2010. The specific victor in this third battle remains unknown. � The Fourth� Part was the final battle between the 4 forces and the Mandalorians over a six-week period in 2010. During the course of this battle, the near-space naval defense cordon erected by Captain� Night proved to be effectively designed and maintained, although the final result ended up being a declared stalemate between the� 4 remaining� forces and Mandalorian forces, with the former falling back to the adjacent Industrial System. Despite the Republic withdrawal, optimism that a victory could be achieved was still palpable, and afterward, government defense official Catronus Steffans issued a statement proclaiming, "It's only a matter of time before we begin pushing in the other direction." It was during this battle that one of the first few groups of Jedi volunteers in the war, including Alek Squinquargesimus and Cale Berkona, were captured and taken to the Industrial System. Category:Story Arcs